halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapi
I did So, now . . . Since when is Garcia an Admiral? I thought he was a Commodore. --Azecreth 01:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Multiple IP's What do you need bro? Shivly Sure why not. Shivly Losing Hope 2 When's LH 2 beginning? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. Chapter 3 Why is Turok still with the Covenant? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 13:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) GF Rollplay Could I join Gaining Faith.I have an idea for a Forerunner AI character but I just wanted your permission to join.--TehSpartan 19:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll be sure to use good grammar. But just to clear my idea with you (I'm new so I haven't read Losing Hope yet) would a deranged Enforcer who thinks he's a Monitor be an acceptable character? --TehSpartan 20:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes he would be Rampant. However only partly. He would still work for your 034 Monitor character however unlike most Enforcers he is self aware and can think for himself. Also, could I just add myself to the character list or do you do that?--TehSpartan 21:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If we are starting out GF with a large space battle can I make a UNSC ship/character as well?--TehSpartan 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Victor Xeno crossovers Re: Gaining Faith I think Silum is dead. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I assume that Garcia is a brevet admiral, since I assume it can't be official until UNSC High Command approves it. And that might be difficult since we are in a pocket universe. --Azecreth 17:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Back in the Saddle Hey, Pikapi. I am back from my long absence and saw the message you left about the sequel to Losing Hope, is it to late to get in on it? --Foxtrot12 22:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Because it was making a huge mess of everywhere else it was used. ::Everywhere you used the sig previously, it replaced with a "1. REDIRECT PAGENAME" thing. As per my edit summery, "I can’t let you do that, Fox." [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 16:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do you do the signatures things? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaining Faith Hey there, if you're alarmed about the anon user editing Gaining Faith, that was me. Just fixed Commodore Garcia's rank, and a you're/your mistake. TheivingFan 18:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You know, you might want to tell people that the RP started. I sure didn't know. Also, you realize that Torkamentov is on the Grapes of Wrath right? --Azecreth 23:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You'll help me with my signature thing, right? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Me try to edit Sig. Me need help! ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I found a moving dancing mudkip online. i'd like that instead of the stable one. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Google dancing mudkip and click second picture. DON'TUSE THAT PICTURE. Scroll down and you'll see it. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) He was. I can edit it so that he transferred over to the Americana before the battle. And the Americana is a [http://halopedian.com/wiki/Marathon-class_Cruiser Marathon-Class Cruiser] --Azecreth 20:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Images MAH BOI All true warriors strive to know why we are attacking a Corvette. TheivingFan 12:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RP Okay thanks I just wasn't really sure one the location in the Zenith Complex and I didn't know how the ships were coming through. My post wasn't so long because I was really uninspired but I just wanted to contribute something. So just for future knowledge what is in the complex, are there actual planets?--TehSpartan 20:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 086 I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I don't know if I will have internet access or not so I just want you to know if I'm not online in the next couple of days it means I have no internet. In that case I would like to give you, IrvingFan, Therider, and any other user who acknowledged 086 in their post the right to use 086 while I'm gone, as long as you don't kill him.--TehSpartan 23:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Artwork You did well. RE: Triton-class image Unfortunately I can't help you; I would like to let you use it but if I'm honest, I'm just not comfortable with the image being used for something other than what it was designed/uploaded for. Sorry once again and I hope you find a suitable image. Sure, it's Wings 3D, which is a free and pretty basic 3D modelling program, although was great for my low level of skill and relatively simple designs. I found 3D modelling to be so time-consuming that I don't do it anymore- it's great but for me at least the outcome didn't justify the time. If you've never done 3D stuff before you'll be really confused and annoyed with it at first but like all things you'll get better with time. Good luck! Follower Follower is a Monitor not an Enforcer. The image on his page is glitch I can't get rid of but believe me he is a monitor.--TehSpartan 18:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was told that a Enforcer could not go Rampant but it doesn't matter I don't want to change anything. If you haven't changed it already I will just make him an Enforcer.--TehSpartan 19:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay sorry for the mis-communication there, but thanks.--TehSpartan 21:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) So what are we talking in private about? --Azecreth 20:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Dunno What I Can Put Here, So I'll Put A Meaningless Title To Distract And Humour You :P Yo. Do what you need with Victor, as I'll be inactive around here for a while. I have recently moved interstate and in the area I'm living in there are a limited amount of wireless ports and as unlucky as I am, we haven't been able to secure one. This now results in no Xbox LIVE for a while and me sitting down watching Stargate practically all day long. :P Your little quips Dude, I just had a thought on why the Sentinels would turn on the humans. The Monitors could receive a message about the destruction of Installation 04 and things could go south from there.--TehSpartan 21:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You know, the Grapes of Wrath and the other UNSC ships are probably gonna run out of nukes soon, since we used them all escaping from Reach and the Battle of Hope. So we could run out during, say, the upcoming operation, or when the Monitors turn on us. I just thought it would be an interesting plot point. --Azecreth 14:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) B-Day No windows. Sorry. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You didn't let me post man. Why? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking that since you wanted the Spartans down on the Desert Planet we could have the Covie ship crash land on the Desert Planet after we blow out it's engines or something.--TehSpartan 13:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay then sounds good. Just so you know after the betrayal 086 is probably going to laser face Riley first because of all the smack Riley has been saying.--TehSpartan 21:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) AAAH Spoilers! but seriously I have no intention of Killing Ryder. I'm just having him shoot at Ryder as those two have been clashing this whole time. The only other one of that group I am considering having Follower blast is Morales because he doesn't have the armor and that could really drive home the Spartans desire for vengeance. But that depends on your willingness to kill someone off like that. Follower wouldn't take on that whole group because he knows he can't take on four Spartans. Also I'm going to be at camp from Sunday till next Saturday so I am leaving Follower in your hands.--TehSpartan 23:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are we all in one Longsword? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Victor Roleplay Invite Signature }} Warning Hey, where is everyone? Are they on the ship or still in space? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Can't. The Elite needs to be dead. The Marine (Juliet's brother) killed him while the SPARTAN carried Ryder's mom to safety. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Namespacing I understand your concerns, so let me explain. Firstly, it has nothing to do with our disagreement over Precursors. That was ages ago and I'd hoped you had forgotten about it as I have. I have nothing personal against you; but I've seen lately that you seem very quick to attribute the behavior of users towards you as the result of a grudge over past incidents, rather than to accept that the user is acting rationally. If you'd checked my contributions for that day or recent changes, you would have seen that I tagged and namespaced multiple articles, not just your own. I hope that cleared up the misconception that I was acting with any motives other than proper ones. Secondly; your effort to fix the article was not constructive from where I saw it; clearly not constructive enough, as it reached the two week deadline after which namespacing is carried out. As per the massive long conversation between Ajax and you, in which Ajax stated his points several times to try and explain to you, and in which you basically tried to challenge his points by proving them false or not applicable to your article; the article had not been fixed and showed little chance of being fixed in the near future. There were several fundamentally flawed aspects to the article which Ajax brought up multiple times, but which you refused to change and defended with illogical arguments. Long story short; the article wasn't fixed and it reached the deadline for namespacing. You can still address the problems while the article is in namespace and ask another user to give it a look over afterwards; namespacing isn't a one way street. If you properly address the issues raised it won't be difficult to reverse it. And seriously Pikapi; I do not have anything against you. Please promptly expel that idea from your head. Regards, Aftermath Due to the fact that I want to try and do some of my own stuff on this wiki. I thought the best thing to do would be to join a universe and since I've had a lot of fun playing Follower in Gaining Faith I decided i would like to join Aftermath. So is it cool if I join? --TehSpartan 14:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks a lot!--TehSpartan 15:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The Marine was the older brother by at least 10 years. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you know Damascus? Y ou mind if I use him for Gaining Faith? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I would just like to state for the record that I might not be as active as I'd like in Aftermath. School is starting in a month and I'm not sure how active I am going to be because I'm not sure how much work I am going to have. I just thought I'd give you a heads up.--TehSpartan 22:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You know I have to be in the Aftermath. Pl0x? TheivingFan 22:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait! TheivingFan 19:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Gaining Faith Firstly I'd like to congratulate you; you completed a RP, something I've not seen. Anyway I'd just like to tell you what I plan to do for the Gaining Faith RP. I only have one character, Dark Enlightenment, a Forerunner AI. Dark Enlightenment is in a Dark Enlightment-class AI, an AI constructed by the Forerunners during the Forerunner-Flood War. Only one was created, my character Dark Enlightenment. He is essentially a computer virus, spyware and a trojan horse combined; he is meant to hack into Flood ship AIs and other Flood-captured programs, duplicating himself to destroy it, hijack and imposter them, collect information for the Forerunners' usage. At first this went well; he was able to enter the Flood ships and was able to malfunction, crash, hijack and pretty much do what he wished to do with them. The Gravemind entered conversation with him several times, although Dark Enlightenment refused to give in and defect, for a good reason; the Didact and the Librarian had a switch which shut down Dark Enlightenment if he ever went rampant. He was far too powerful and could severely endanger the Forerunners. When Mendicant Bias defected to the Flood, Dark Enlightenment had to pull out for his former operation, since Mendicant Bias posed a huge threat to him. The Didact changed his role as a military commander against the Flood, tasking him with several vessels. After the firing of the Halo rings, Dark Enlightenment deleted his duplicates. He was brought to rest on Hope, where he was put on dormant and has not since been activated until recently. What role he has after, that is what I'm thinking about. I'm just asking if that background is ok with you.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism (I hate this signature and when I'm bothered, it shall be changed]] 00:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) First off, Turok was never on the ship, he was still in the GOW. Where it said he was on the ship is a lie. Second, It wasn't over the top. That was normal. Third, if you don't stop editing my articles without permission, I will have to hurt you. Lastly, Rin wants to simply rule space so that the KIg-Yar can stop being oppressed. Cheers, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/RP:Gaining_Faith/Content#54 Sorry to bug you. That's my opening post. It's not my best sadly and I'm worried that it may contradict several things. Can you review it and give me suggestions on how to improve it? Cheers, Leader Cheers for that. When Dark Enlightenment role as a cyber-warfare specialist came to an end due to Mendicant Bias, he was assigned a fleet, the 26th Containment Fleet. I planned for it to be put on stand by on one of the uninhabitable planets, however to ensure that no overpowered super-Forerunner ships end up destroying a Covenant fleet, I wanted for there to be a malfunction and only a few Sentinel factory ships (aka ships which produce Sentinels) and perhaps one or two ships of Covenant Destroyer strength, all manned by Sentinels. Although I'm fine with not having any ships. To be honest I can't really find a purpose for Dark Enlightenment, which was why I also created the Covenant characters. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 01:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Progression This should be self explanatory http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Halo_Fanon_League TheivingFan 22:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Please note that I requested to join someone else's team. Therefore, I will not be a part of the Mercenaries. TheivingFan 17:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think I introduced it to the site, I more or less just utilized more often than others. It may not be as good as some proffesional programs but it's useful non the less and if your good with it you can pretty much anything with it. But if you want to make Jiralhanee weapons with it though then I wish you luck as you'll probably need it and if you need any help then feel free to ask, I could recommend a few parts if you need it. --Foxtrot12 18:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts? Chars. In GF I am getting a little bored RP'ing just Follower. At first since this is my first RP I thought I could stick with just one however that is really just too little. So I was wondering if I could make some new characters. Not like a Spartan Squad this late into the game (although if that was okay I'd like to) just like a group of ODST's and an Osoona. Thanks.--TehSpartan 21:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Your right and I'll try to write more. It's just I really don't have much time these days. I'm gone a lot and I don't always have the time to make long posts. I really do just post what I have to time post just because I do feel it's my duty as a member of this RP. Fortunately it looks like I'll have some more time now. I'm bored mostly because I stupidly stuck myself with Foxtrot's group and writing combat from an observing standpoint isn't much fun. When I get an idea that allows me to ditch them without half-assing it I'm gonna take it. --TehSpartan 00:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You buy it via Xbox Live Game Market Place. Also, my dad was the one who bought the first one in the beginning so he just bought the second one for us later on. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 00:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) It was the''Grapes''. As for it being Garcia's ship and Torkamentov referring to it as his, don't worry. That wasn't a mistake, it's part of Torkamentov's new arc, which may end up being important as a conflict between Garcia and Torkamentov. --Azecreth 20:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Are we allowing Deus Ex Machinas? Because I have a good plan if we are. Theres also a good example of the Chekhov's Anything. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) A Deus Ex Machina is a total game changer. Ex: Your rival has you pinned up to the wall with a gun, and you reach into the couch next to you for a macical remote to freeze time. Look it up on TV Tropes. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Drinol Thanks, it started when I was very, very young with Dinosaurs. Trust me, at five years old, I knew almost all of them off by heart. :P I love the idea of a mechanical/engineered species... do you mean something along these lines? Also, I was thinking that for Drinols that we could use a type of "Neural Clamp", which would be inserted into their brains and controlled. Not my idea- I got it from Primeval. :P Also, could you elaborate on what you mean with the connection of the Aruli and Precursors? Sorry about the mess up. Would it be okay if I bring back that same post with them going to the drop pods instead of the Pelicans and Follower getting separated e.c.t? Sorry again--TehSpartan 22:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Covenant service record Just to interject, I believe you missed a at the end. I can fix it for you, if you'd like. Auguststorm1945 17:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Gaining Faith Is GF dead or just on break during back to school.--TehSpartan 19:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Chris, as much as I appreciate you fleshing out my articles,it would be pointless if the Avenger class articles, and all articles tied to it got namespaced. Can we please discuss how to change the plagiarized parts with each other, and Athena32? TheivingFan 16:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Era Template I'm still quite the noob to wikia and I have no idea how to use a template. I'd like to start working on some projects for Aftermath. So it would be really cool if could give me a little rundown. Thanks.--TehSpartan 22:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll give it a shot tomorrow. I've got a short story about an Elite science team on Palamok when the Great Schism happens. Madness Ensues(While I think about it would there be an Eilte Science team, I could come up with a new suffix.)I'll start with the Chars. Tomorrow and I'll try to make one. If I fail epically I'll ask you. But I'll probably start the story anyhow.--TehSpartan 23:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Withdrawal from Gaining Faith Disregard two things 1. Disregard that message I left you on Memory Gamma I'm back 2. In GF has Follower betrayed the UNSc I wasn't sure? If he hasn't what was that whole rage thing about?--TehSpartan 23:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So what are these Gatherer things like? And how bnulletproof are they? --Azecreth 15:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so Janson and the squad is going after James to see what happened to him. I was thinking that maybe later on in the story, it is revealed that he was in fact not dead, his NI signal was just disrupted or something along those lines (when they are captured). Do you think you'd have any time to write a bit? :) I guess so, but then it would ruin the whole point of being captured, right? Besides, we could make it part of their plan to lure and trap the squad. Well, I was thinking that since the Aruli are galactic mercenaries, they might have captured species throughout the galaxy. Morales wasn't with Matt or Ender during there conversation. He was talking to Ryder after the embrace. As for the post, Matt called those things Collectors so Ender made a crack at Credit services. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC)